


Magic Mirror

by Nerd2614



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd2614/pseuds/Nerd2614
Summary: A young America sees something in the attic and gets Canada to help him investigate. What do they find? What will the consequences be?
Kudos: 8





	Magic Mirror

“It was an accident, I swear! No! Stop! I’m sorry!” America’s screeches made England sigh in his office. The young country was quite a bother. He was nothing like the other one from the same continent.

“AAARGH!” The bloodcurdling scream jolted England from his chair. He hurried to the door in time for a blond blur to crash into him. 

“England! Help! Please, I didn’t mean to!” America sniffled. That was odd. America was many things, but he wasn’t usually one to cry. 

“What’s wrong, child?” England was weary. The child’s snot was getting on his clothes.

“I swear I didn’t think it would do anything. Magic isn’t real!” That caught the elder country’s attention.

England took a breath to steady himself. It would do no good to lecture him, yet. He had to find out what exactly he had let loose first. “America, what happened?”

“I found a book and I read it and there was a bright light and Canada is now not Canada anymore! He’s so mean!”

“Come back here! I’m not finished with you!” A juvenile voice called out from down the hall. England smoothly stepped in front of America to block him from the newcomer. 

This newcomer looked very similar to sweet Canada. He had the same blond hair, albeit a tad longer. He was slightly taller and was visibly more scarred. This Canada was rough and loud as opposed to the gentleness and quietness of the other. His face was contorted with rage.

“Move, old man.” The feral child growled. 

England was affronted. “How dare - never mind.” He waved his hand, muttered something, and the child fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

“America, I will only ask once more.” England knelt in front of his shaken ward. “What happened?”

His lip trembled. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and he shook his head. England sighed. He placed his palm against America’s forehead.

_They were playing in the backyard when America noticed something glinting from the attic window. He tapped Canada’s shoulder. “We should check it out.”_

_Canada was protesting as they were standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was holding his bear tightly, not wanting to go up into the attic. England always said they weren’t allowed. “Don’t be a baby.” America teased as he started climbing the stairs._

_“Check this out!” America exclaimed as he pulled Canada over to a partially covered mirror. There were ornate symbols decorating the top of it. Canada tried to back away but America wouldn’t let him. “What does it say? You can read that, can’t you?” Canada nodded, still trying to escape._

England removed his hand as America wailed. “Oh, child. What have you done?”

* * *

In another world, another England is also disturbed by a scream.


End file.
